Insatisfatório
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Draco sempre queria mais que ontem, mais que hoje, mais do que ele podia ter. DG.


**Insatisfatório**

_Eu sempre quero mais que ontem  
Eu sempre quero mais que hoje  
Eu sempre quero mais do que eu posso ter  
_(Capital Inicial - Mais)

Poderia ser loiro, lindo, gostoso, inteligente, esperto… enfim, poderia ser perfeito – e o espelho sempre concordava com isso –, mas nada nunca _estava_ perfeito. Sempre faltava alguma coisa, fosse um objeto, uma conquista, uma realização.

Quando era criança, sempre queria mais um unicórnio, um pavão, um doce, um brinquedo novo. Na puberdade, a única coisa que faltava para ser realmente feliz era ser melhor que todos e ser reconhecido por isso (e pisar na cara do Potter, mas quando finalmente fez isso a situação era outra). Na sua fase "pré-adulta", como chamava a época em que estava no seu sexto ano, matar Dumbledore e livrar sua família era sinônimo de êxtase total.

Quando virou adulto de fato, tudo estava neutro: nem feliz nem triste. Arranjou um emprego para ajudar os pais e, quando teve estabilidade o suficiente, decidiu se mudar, mesmo que fosse para a casa ao lado. Claro que não era nenhuma mansão, mas bastava para ele. Mas foi ir a uma festa e ficar trêbado para que o sentimento de "quero mais" voltasse à tona.

Tá que a sardenta – ou seria sarnenta? – não era de se jogar fora, apesar de tudo. Podia não ser esbelta como os sangues-puros de classe são, mas aquela bunda... Oh, Merlin. Mas aquela bunda, quer dizer, aquele sentimento de insatisfação se impregnara no homem a tal ponto de fazê-lo procurá-la de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez. E novamente. Algo lhe dizia que a felicidade pulsava em suas veias quando estava com a ruiva bunduda, ops, com a ruiva imunda.

Antes que reparasse, estava mais envolvido do que nunca estivera. Do que nunca imaginara. Do que nunca _quisera_. E, assim que reparou, a ruiva estava alojada em sua bela casinha, espalhando suas coisas pela sala e até com a escova de dentes colada à sua. Mas acordou para a realidade de fato quando levou o primeiro soco do primeiro irmão-coelho.

Durante o inferno que se seguiu, tudo o que queria era paz. Muita paz e silêncio, bem longe de ambas as famílias fazendo burburinhos lotados de veneno em seus ouvidos. Coisa que só foi conseguir no dia do... temido, cruel e diabólico casamento. Mas até que depois da horrorosa cerimônia, nenhuma fobia, quer dizer, nenhum pandemônio se alastrou novamente.

O relacionamento dos dois teve muitos altos e baixos, mas, no final, sempre conseguiam. E ele não era puro ectasy, mas também não estava neutro. Tinha dias em que estava feliz, outros em que estava indiferente. Até que o desejo de ter um rebento urrou mais alto. Precisava de um filho. Ou filha. Mas a preferência era um menino.

Infernizou a vida da mulher até que ela também descobriu que queria uma parte sua no mundo. Naquela tarde, noite, madrugada e manhã, todos os cômodos da casa foram **re**batizados. A maior felicidade do universo inteiro só arrebatou-lhe o corpo quando acalentou pela primeira vez outro corpo, bem menor e mais nojento que o seu. Foi naquele exato segundo, em que se descobriu pai – mesmo que tivesse agüentado intermináveis nove meses a ruiva com os hormônios surtados –, que sua vida pareceu ter sentido. Tudo tinha valido a pena, afinal.

Mas foi passar algumas semanas que sua vida era um inferno novamente. A casa sempre desarrumada, noites em claro, o feitiço de desligar o filho sem efeito e, principalmente, os longos exatos cinco anos que se seguiram sem transar com a própria mulher.

Mais rebentos foram feitos, mesmo que sem querer. E nada foi igual a antes. Amava os três filhotes – todos loiros, e seu maior orgulho –, mas o desejo de algo mais ainda o consumia.

Recriminava-se por pensar assim, mas nada era realmente perfeito. Só via os dois primeiros filhos durante três meses e nos feriados e Natal, a relação com a ruiva não era a mesma e a caçula logo, logo o abandonaria e iria para Hogwarts também. Ele mesmo andava meio mal-humorado.

O tempo passava. Só coisas momentâneas o faziam feliz, como o casamento do mais velho; a nora podia ser sangue-ruim (e isso lhe causou bastante infelicidade ao saber), mas era a felicidade do filho que importava no fundo. A bunda da ruiva tinha caído há tempos, e gorduras foram se acumulando em lugares nada agradáveis. E ele? Continuava o mesmo gostosão sexy, apesar da ruiva rir escandalosamente quando ele o dizia.

Até no leito de morte, com toda a família reunida e chorosa à sua volta, não estava satisfeito. Queria voltar no tempo, aproveitar mais a vida. Achava mais importante a ruiva continuar a gostosa que ele conhecera, mas soava mais poético falar aquilo para os netos, que fungavam no cobertor.

Muito menos atingiu a felicidade quando seu corpo foi enterrado e sua alma – ou seria fantasma? – deixada para trás naquele quarto escuro. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era pregar um puta susto nos filhos, para ensiná-los a nunca brincar de pique-esconde perto do preciosíssimo vaso élfico de sua finada mãe.

* * *

**N/A:** Bronze no V chall Draco e Ginny do 6V, he. Mas enfim, beijos para todos os DGs ;)


End file.
